Tale of an Outcast Wanderer
by DeathAngelWolf
Summary: The Lone Wanderer; as many have come to call him, is no longer what he used to be. A respected soldier of the Pride; all was stripped from him the week after he lost his love and C.O. Sentinel Lyons to Project Purity. Now he is hunted; his heart broken. Will he find love again in the guise of otherworldly beings, or will he succumb to his last, dusty trail. Reviews appreciated.


_**Hello reading audience; this is author DeathAngelWolf with a new story for you to enjoy. Its name is "Tales of an Outcast Wanderer." and it is set in the Fallout three Universe. This story will be based "somewhat" on my real experiences in Fallout three. The reason I say somewhat is…..well…..you'll find out in this chapter. So please, do enjoy; and remember to write a review containing all of your thoughts and criticisms for me about this story, bring it on! I can take it! *Puts on Adeptus Astartes Terminator armor and braces.* Now lets begin! Engarde!**_

_**Behold, a side project of Author DeathAngelWolf!**_

_War. Throughout the entirety of human history war has always been a close companion of ours; we have fought and died for many things, freedom, resources, land, people even killed each other in pure, psychotic rage. But when humanity could sustain itself no longer on war alone; atomic fire consumed the earth, but not all perished. No, some survived by hiding themselves away in great underground vaults; located across all of America, these vaults preserved much of the human race beneath the earth while the surface was poisoned and destroyed. This is the tale of a "man"; who left Vault 101 after his father in search of answers, and wound up becoming the great and terrible "Lone Wanderer." This tale shall begin with this "man" at his camp in the remnants of Fort Constantine._

"_He is a hell spawned demon out of that Vault. His father was a noble man; but this "man" is not a man, he is a wolf in sheeps clothing. He may have once led us to victory over the Enclave; but he abandoned us, now he leaves us to hold against the threats of the wastes. We'll never stop hunting him; or any that aid him, for he is a traitor to us and therefore the Capital as a whole." Thoughts of Elder Lyons._

At Fort Constantine; the Wanderer had just finished his usual inspection of the defences he had installed around the perimeter and was making his way back to his perch at the second floor of the office building. His armored greaves making hissing and clanking sounds every time they hit the earth beneath him. He had finally made his way across the courtyard and was pushing the door open when a cold chill hit him hard; he had not felt a cold like that in a while but he thought nothing of it and so he pulled his cloak of wolfskin over his head even farther. He pushed the old doors open and came into the ruins of this once proud, military outpost. He walked amongst the ancient corridors; listening to the silentness of the night as he walked. He always liked the night; it usually was so peaceful and reminded him of his life back in the Brotherhood….He frowned; he hated the Brotherhood, ever since Elder Lyons had claimed he had murdered his love and commander, Sentinel Lyons, he had been cast out, hunted like a dog. They were right to hunt him; he had made that choice back at Project Purity, and he regretted it every day for he missed her dearly. Her laugh, her smile, the way she talked, her….her kiss. He shook himself from his bitter reverie and continued down the hallway; he finally reached the end at which was a tall door made of solid plas-steel. He went up to the digital code reader and slipped the old card-key he had obtained in his journey's; the door whirred as it scanned the card, before finally opening and allowing him entrance into his sanctuary in Fort Constantines Commanders office.

He looked about; seeing the old mirror he went over to it. He gazed into the half shattered mirror; and as he pulled down his cloak he saw a demon of a man that both repulsed and intrigued him. He was a young man of twenty-seven; yet his face would tell otherwise. He had the age looks-wise of a man in his late fifties, but that was only of what remained of his normal face; most of it had been replaced with bionics due to a missile that had been aimed to take his Steel Brother Ghost's life. His left eye had been replaced completely with an "Enhanced" bionic eye. What little hair remained atop his head was a buzz cut on the right side. His armor looked nothing like the gleaming, prideful armor of the Brotherhood; he had since painted it a deep green, detailing it exquisitely with a tin bitz color for war and death like the ancient warriors of his family line once did. His power armors right shoulder guard was slightly covered by his wolf-skin cloak. His cloak from a raider chief that had controlled the Pitt; he ripped it from his dead body before he had gone to deliver the cure for a rampant, mutating disease that had been gripping the Pitt. His left arm was completely prosthetic; made from materials from the alien starship he had been abducted into, it held a powercell within that could power both it and his armor for many lifetimes and only be at half power. A large powerpack with a half halo atop it sat idly on his back; mainly for backup power if necessary. The arm made him feel nothing but uselessness; his body could never take or do what this one could, but he accepted it as the harsh fate and cruelty of reality.

He finally forced himself to look away from the mirror; sick of his own reflection, he decided to go and layup at the commander's desk for a short rest. He took off his three weapons he always carried with him; his shock-sword, a scoped forty-four magnum he named Deaths Mercy, and his trusty scoped and silenced .32 caliber hunting rifle. He knew he would never be able to sleep like in the comfort of his old Vault; but he accepted it for what it was and still went to get some rest for the next day's Hell. He got to the old chair and sat into it; hearing it creak as his full, armored might sat upon it, but it held firm under his weight. Satisfied; he pulled his armored greaves upon the ancient, oaken desk and propped himself as comfortably as he could. He then closed his one blue eye and let sleep take him; but he would not get any sleep tonight, for two "guests" of another world much more peaceful and less hellish would be joining him tonight.

_**On a world; far from the hellish nuclear wastes of Earth.**_

_In the peaceful land of Equestria; there were two Alicorn sisters, these sisters had been together for many years, and they had been studying a world far from their own that had piqued their interests. This world had caught the eye of the younger sister; princess Luna, she had found this one night while travelling Equestria in her glorious night. She had come across a large, magical ball; it intrigued her, so she touched it, and this ball expanded into a "Window" of sorts. She had seen a world destroyed by fire; it was barren, yet life existed and carried on. She was very interested in it; so she brought the occurrence to her sister Celestia the next day, who also agreed it was worth studying. The two ended up studying the window for many years; learning much about the world beyond it through it, they knew of the great war, the tragic fate of the species that inhabited the planet, and of their successful efforts to prevent their extinction. They knew much; but they knew not how this "Window" had come about, or why remained the way it was. Tonight; the two were planning a test of the window to the other world in the dungeons of Canterlot castle, their home and place of rule since the Nightmare Moon incident a thousand years ago._

"Tia my sister; is the test ready to begin?" Luna asked impatiently.

"Yes Lulu; it is, we shall now see if this window can be made into a portal to this world." Celestia replied, slightly irritated at her sisters impatience. They had been planning this project for many years; so while her impatience was understandable, she disliked it very much.

"So Tia, all we have to do is focus our magic into the window itself and it should be able to become a portal?" Luna asked, curious as to how it worked.

"Yes sister; if we focus our magic combined it should work." Celestia said, finishing her prep work. "And, done! That should enable us to cast the right amount of magic." she added ,as she stepped back to look at her work. She had encased the "Window in a rare type of crystal that could absorb magic and focus it into a specific spell on a specific object.

"Can we please begin now sister; we have much to learn about this new world." Luna again impatiently spoke.

"Yes Lulu; we can, just ready your horn and focus all of your magic on a teleportation spell into the window." Celestia responded plainly. The two then began to charge their most powerful teleport spell; putting all of their magic into it foolishly, for this would leave them drained for a while and unable to defend themselves. They cast the spells, and soon they felt their material form in Equestria disappear and travel to this unknown world; and right into the thick of a heavily guarded raider camp just outside the Wanderers base.

_**Back in the Capital Wasteland.**_

The Wanderers instincts suddenly and violently shook him awake; he had learned to trust these instincts before so he rushed to the bulletproof window of his office/private room. He watched as a flash of blinding light rose up from a nearby raiders camp that he had forgotten to remove when he had gotten here. He rushed to his gunlocker; quick for a power armored cyborg, and gathered his three trusty weapons. his sword strapped to his waist; his revolver at its holster in his right side, and his rifle over his back. Satisfied that his favorite weapons were going into battle with him; he went to his door and opened it, being sure to seal it from the outside with his key-card before leaving. He went down the corridor and to the main entrance. He pushed the old door open and looked back into the direction of the camp; using his advanced cybernetic ear, he could hear two feminine voices and many male ones. Not enough to make out what they were saying from a mile away, but enough to know that two women were in trouble. He was quick as a vertibird; yet as silent as the night. He moved swift and soon found himself on the outskirts of the raider camp; he could already see their work, bloodied skulls littered the roadside, and corpses missing various parts were hung on meathooks to dissuade anyone from attacking or coming near. But the Wanderer could stomach anything they could do; he had killed thousands in his short life here, most of these with his bare fists, beating them to death and ripping them apart as he screamed out his frustrations and hatred unto them. He finally reached the first wall of the camp; and he could hear everything clearly now.

"So boss; what do ya want ter do with em?" One asked, a slight slur in his tone.

"We'll do as we usually do with horses; rape em, kill em, skin em, and cook em up on tha fire like usual." The raider leader said nonchalantly.

"So, these motherfuckers are into beastiality huh? Well; I'll give em a beast they won't soon forget." The Wanderer thought sadistically as he drew his sword; oh yes, this would be fun, a sport even for him. He stood, and calmly walked towards the guards at the gate; his armored greaves clanking and alerting the drugged up raiders to his presence.

"Hey! Who er you motherfucker!" The raider shouted. Then the raider got a better look at the dark armored warrior and recognized him; it was the Wanderer. A chill ran down his spine as he tried to decide what to do, run or fight. He chose run; wrong answer, the Wanderer was upon him like lightning, and he struck just as fiercely. He appeared in front of the raider; and he smashed his armored gauntlet into the side of the raiders face, causing him to fall backwards clutching his nose as blood spurted forth. The raider groaned in pain as his nose and part of his skull was broken and fractured from the impact. Then, the Wanderer was at his back; bending his armoured knee out for the raider to fall upon. the raider hit it like a car hits a train; his spine snapping as it hit the heavy plas-steel and titanium plating. The Wanderer smiled deviously as he slowly held his gauntlet over his opponents upper chest, slowly forcing down and snapping his spine further. the raider pleaded for his life, but it was all for naught for the Wanderer had no heart for this waste of a man. He snapped and snapped him further backwards until the screams of the raider were no longer. He looked down now onto the dead raider before kicking him off his greave with a sweep of his gauntlet. His inner demons not satisfied; he waited patiently for the rest of the raiders to arrive. They did; and there was about twenty of them; they held a mixture of weapons, some had pipes, while others carried various firearms, including pistols and rifles. The Wanderer grinned as their leader made his presence known.

"Well boys; looks like we got ourselves the ole Wanderer imself. What do ya think we should do ter im boys?" He asked, smiling as they had him surrounded and outnumbered twenty to one. suddenly, the Wanderer disappeared from the raiders sight; and then, the raiders heard a strangled gurgle and muffled scream. They turned to face their leader and saw that he had an obsidian arm punching straight through his chest; it was holding the raider chiefs heart in its hand, still beating with life. they watched in horror as their leader fell to his knees, seeing his heart in front of him like it was a display. He choked out words; but they were incomprehensive mutterings as blood frothed in his mouth and spewed out of his mouth. Finally, the obsidian arm crushed the heart like a toothpick; and withdrew from their leaders chest, allowing him to fall forwards and onto his face. Thus was revealed that the arm belonged to the cybernetic Wanderer; who spoke only four words in a distorted, machine-like voice that wa sbarely recognizable as english.

"Run, you bastards, run."

The raiders rushed out of camp; screaming, but they were not fast enough, the Wanderer had reacted faster than expected, pulling his rifle and pistol out and one handing both. He steadily and quickly aimed from target to target; taking shots with his rifle and revolver. He had picked off about eleven of them before he stopped shooting. He finally holstered his pistol and shouldered his rifle; and the Wanderer surveyed the carnage displayed before him. He saw that nearly all of his shots had nailed their intended targets in the backs of their heads, others were shot in the chest and were dying fast. He heard two muffled voices over to his right and he saw that the voices came from a stable that had been reinforced with steel bars and barbedwire. He used his bionic eyes multiple zoom to see what was being kept in there; and he was slightly surprised by what he saw. Two, little equines; heavily mutated for they had horns atop their heads and wings upon their backs, they were also very colorful, making them stand out from this colorless, death-filled wasteland. He returned his zoom optic to normal; and advanced towards the pen, pausing only to examine the latch. It was a standard raider lock; in other words they fucking slammed a concrete barrier of about two-hundred pounds against the door to hold the prisoners in. This was almost too easy; the Wanderer kneeled down to the barriers bottom and put his gauntlets underneath the barricade, hefting upwards, he slammed the barrier over his head with ease. The equines noticed him and the solid white one looked on in fear of his menacing form, while the other stared at him defiantly. He went over to the white one and removed the gag; hearing it speak made him raise his only eyebrow.

"Do not hurt us creature please. We'll do whatever you want just do not harm us." It pleaded. The Wanderers expression changed from one of seriousness to sadness and he shook his head as he pulled his shock-sword out from its sheath; holding it up in his hand, he swiped. the other one began to scream under its gag for it clearly believed he had killed its friend. But when he stepped aside, he revealed that he had cut the chain bonds that had held its friend against the wall. The white equine turned to face the creature that had saved her as he repeated the same steps on the other. After freeing the other, he stepped back and stood almost as still as a statue in the shadows of the room.

_**Princess Celestia's POV.**_

A creature that seemed out of Equestrian myths walked into our prison chamber; it looked to be a mixture more of machine than pony, its face barely recognizable as it was covered with a cloak and more machinery. It did not talk as it came in; instead it moved towards me with what I assumed to be menacing intent. He instead lowered my gag; confusing me for but a moment, but I quickly gathered my thoughts and spoke in fear of this menacing creature.

"Do not hurt us creature please. We'll do whatever you want just do not harm us." I pleaded. it seemed to be saddened by my words; but it did not stop, it pulled a long blade cloaked with lightning out of a sheath at its waistline ,and lifted it upwards. Luna began to panic and tried to scream as she struggled to get loose and save me. I close my eyes, prepared for death; but it never came, instead, I fell to the ground after a whoosh swept across my fur. I stood up and looked into the creature as it freed my sister the same way after showing her I was alright. It then stepped into the shadows; almost completely enveloped by them, it was near impossible to see it.

"Creature, what beith thy name? Luna asked as she stretched her aching hooves. Celestia watched as something lit up on the creatures left foreleg; and he came forth from the shadows once more and held this strange light up to Luna's muzzle. She stared at it and it said in plain, bold letters.

_**Ater Angelus. **__(Latin for Dark Angel.)_

"Alright sir Angelus, what are you? And where are we?" Celestia asked, hoping this Ater Angelus would be cooperative. As the creature turned to face me once more I got a good look at its face; what was not metal that is. Its face had a look of age to it; this creature was clearly very ancient for its race as it looked much older than even Granny Smith back on Sweet Apple Acres. The creature elicited a low, monotonous and machine-like chuckle before it spoke in the same tone.

"I am a human; or what used to be human. More of me is machine now than I used to be. And you are on Earth; the home and resting place for the human race as a whole. I assumed you were just mutant horses; but clearly you are like the other aliens from before, only clearly you are more friendly and cuddly." It said. She looked to her sister, and saw that she was trying to suppress a blush for she likely appreciated the comment. Celestia too was trying to suppress her own flush; she succeeded just as the Angelus was beginning to leave. The creature marched outside; and it was at that moment that the two silently agreed that following this "Ater Angelus would be the best course of action. They followed it outside, and saw the carnage it had caused. Bodies of its own kin littered the scene, some their brains splattering the pavement and dirt, others had their guts sprayed across the rocks from when they had run. they watched as Angelus calmly strode from body to body; taking strange items from them and pocketing them into his…...odd armors many satchels. After about five minutes of this; Angelus turned to go down a road that led to an imposing stone building with wrought iron fencing and strange machines that patrolled the perimeter. Luna looked up; and saw that the nights moon was still shining brightly; but without her power commanding it.

"Tia, this planets moon; We have no power over it yet it moves through the sky so naturally." She said, amazed at the grandness of this planets moon.

"It is quite odd Lulu; I cannot understand this planet; everything feels so…...backwards, as though there is no magic at work here." Celestia whispered back.

"I can still hear you two; my ear along with most of my face might have been blown off in the Enclave-Brotherhood war but I can still hear with this old bionic one." Angelus said, catching them off-guard completely. The two stuttered to a stop as they started to follow this human back to the imposing, stone and metal fortress it clearly called its home. Along the way, Luna asked a question.

"Angelus, how old are you?" She asked, sincerely wanting to know. We watched as Angelus slowed; coming up alongside Luna.

"My body may portray that I am old but I am actually only twenty-seven; give or take a few months." it said, its machine-like tone making it still sound gravelly and agitated all the time.

"I have a question Angelus." Celestia said; seeing him nod, she continued "What do you mean war? Have you fought in many wars?" She asked. Angelus looked thoughtful for a moment; then he replied in his machine voice.

"Too many to count young equine; I have fought in the Alaskan war, the Enclave-Brotherhood war, the Civil war to take the Pitt from a devious Raider boss, and many others. But can we avoid talking about my past; it stirs up bad memories and bad memories make me very…...unstable." He said solemnly. I was about to reply when I noticed that we had arrived at his fortress; I read the sign next to the ancient metal gate.

_**-Fort Constantine,**_

_**-U.S Army nuclear defense base.**_

_**-Only Army sanctioned personnel allowed within. **_

_**-Trespassers will be warned; if no compliance to the warning **_

_**is given you will be shot, survivors are taken into custody.**_

We looked on in awe despite the warning; this base was ancient, even more ancient than our old castle in Everfree forest. It was very elegant; even with all the damage done to it by the great war. Angelus moved rather fluidly through the wreckage outside and on the ground, and soon it stood waiting for us at a set of doors that looked rather sturdy. Angelus disappeared into the building; and we had to gallop to catch up to this human. We got in the door and saw that it waited for us at the end of a long corridor near a door of thick metal. It held out a card of some sort to something on the wall; the door next to it opened just as we arrived, out of breath. We looked up and saw that the human was smirking at us.

"Come on Equines; your species was built to run. Mine, not so much." Angelus said with a monotone; yet you could still see the humor in its one eye and in his expression. Angelus slid fluidly into the room and quickly was slipping three odd weapons into a locker of sorts; Angelus then proceeded to go over to another locker to which he carefully slid off his cloak and put it in. We sat and stared as Angelus removed that armor. Afterwards, Angelus slowly removed the odd armor; piece by piece until Angelus wore only a skinsuit of a type of black wire fibre. Angelus seemed not to care of our presence, nor did it stop striping off its….last clothing. It soon had off even its fibre suit and was wearing nothing. Angelus turned around to face us and stared for a moment, just as we did. Both Luna and Celestia were blushing heavily at the sight of this human in its full, natural form. Angelus was male, very male; and he was very well off down below. He also had quite a bit of muscle on him; shown clearly by his rippling frame. He had some sort of mechanical arm that we did not notice before as well. Celestia and Luna shook themselves out of staring and blushed even deeper as they looked down at their hooves. Angelus's jaw let out a steam hissing chuckle before he turned around and pulled out a white officers uniform of sorts out of the same locker and put it on; covering his…..large extremities and making him decent for us to look at without blushing furiously. The two looked on as Angelus patted down his uniform; making sure every scuff was buffed out of it before turning back to face them.

"By Galaxia and Chronos; did you see him?" Celestia muttered under her breath.

"Yes sister; we did indeed see him, and in all honesty we wouldn't mind giving him a spin." Luna said under her breath. suddenly, Angelus appeared in between them and spoke; startling them.

_**Ater Angelus's/Lone Wanderer's POV**_

"You two really should remember that I can hear you from a mile away; that is how I knew you two were in trouble in the first place." Angelus said with a slight cheerier monotone. "Besides; I suppose even I could not refuse such a thing, but I do have some moral problem with it" He added. The two backed away from him; shocked that he had heard what they had said; and also that he would do it with them if he really wanted to bad enough.

"Now, I am actually quite tired from all of this; so I am going to get some rest in my commanders chair. Make yourselves at home; just do not touch the gunlocker or the armor locker and we should be alright." He said with his hissing, machine voice. "Oh yeah, and before I forget; Welcome to Earth, Hell for all except those that are smart enough." He added as he suddenly disappeared and reappeared in the chair behind the desk, his legs propped up on the desk. Celestia and Luna had no idea what to do; so they did just as Angelus did; slept. They both went to a couch situated on opposite sides of the room and laid down on them; sleeping their first night in a new world.

_**This is the End of chapter one in this side project story. I hope you enjoyed it and that you will continue to read as the updates come in. (It may be sporadically updated; as I have work, school, and four other stories already in my primary list of shit to do.) Please my good readers; leave me a review expressing your thoughts or problems to me about the story as well as any ideas you may have. I read all criticism as it is vital to my improvement as a writer. Hope you enjoyed and may you all enjoy a wonderful day/afternoon/evening/night.**_

_**This is Ater Angelus, sig….*Crash, Roar of rage.* What are you Doing Angelus; stealing my line at the end of my story like everybody else in my stories tries to do!" DeathAngelWolf bellowed; after discovering that his character had come to life again and was altering the story.**_

"_**Well, I have to express myself somehow; you made me awesome and all, but come on, they want to F**k me already? God-Damn Death, you need to take one of them blue pills from the Matrix because this is ridiculous." Angelous shot back with a venomous glare.**_

"_**Perhaps, but you know what; F**k you man, get back into your story where you belong for I command you to go MotherF**ker!" Death shouted. Suddenly, the laptop began sucking Angelus back into the story. **_

"_**Alright, I will go! But they better not be F**king me by the next chapter or I swear I will find a way to destroy this laptop and your account and stories!" Angelus shouted before he was fully suck back into the electronic pages of his story.**_

_**DeathAngelWolf let out a throaty growling chuckle before sitting down at his laptop to see the progress being made to the story**_

"_**Yeah, not likely that I ever listen to my characters actual thoughts." He thought as he prepared to sign off. *Looks about nervously for any random Pinkie Pies.* "Phew, should be safe to sign off now. I can finally sign off without any danger of Pinkie raping me." He thought.**_

_**This is DeathAngelWolf, Signing off. "Forever!" Pinkie Pie shouted as she broke into Deaths Private writing chambers. Screams of agony and uncontrolled moans erupt as Death tried to valiantly fight off Pinkies advances. **_


End file.
